owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Pander
The Panders are essentially Caitiff that instead have strong allegiance and commitment to the ideals and goals of the Sabbat. The group consists of a wide variety of Cainites, most of whom are young and untested. History The Panders arose in the aftermath of the most recent Sabbat civil war, during the late 1950s. A clanless vampire known as Joseph Pander united the clanless Sabbat under his own banner and led them against the Moderate faction at the behest of several key Lasombra and Tzimisce. Impressed with his efforts, the elders of the Sabbat rewarded the sect-loyal Panders with a formal recognition, which immediately touched off a powderkeg of ill response from more "legitimate" clans. In the end, though, the Panders won out, earning recognition time and again, through bloodshed and diplomacy. Joseph Pander still exists in the modern nights, but rumors of assassination attempts spurred by disapproving elders run rampant through the Mutts' circles. Organization The organization of the Panders depends largely on their pack. Some all-Panders packs have gang-like structures or are organized akin to skinhead chapters. Others have no formal structure; they simply resemble gatherings of subcultures. When Panders become part of cosmopolitan packs, they often find themselves low in the ranks. Culture The Panders are commonly loose cannons and X-factors, the "rebels of a rebellious sect". The Panders understand and accept their cannon-fodder role with resolve. In all likelihood, at any Sabbat siege, the front line is most often composed of Panders out to prove themselves. As cunning as any Lasombra and as brutal as any Brujah antitribu, the Panders do what needs to be done for the good of the sect. Panders lack the sophistication and the years of formalization held by the other clans; they truly are a motley bunch of rogues and thugs, a concern to some Sabbat elders. Unlike some of the other clans, however, they truly have the Sabbat at heart. With the sect's good-faith gesture in recognizing the Panders, it has earned an ally for the entirety of its existence, but the Panders are still undeniably the low Cainites on the totem pole. The Mutts almost invariably draw the worst duties, the most dangerous missions and the riskiest ritae, all because they're still the newest and least established. Those Panders who are aware enough, accept this "honor" as a badge of courage, while the dimmer ones simply do as told in hopes of being first to feed from the pack's kills. It is this reason - this devout and reckless drive to get the job done - that has paid off for the Panders, and they have grown in number and power because of it. Embraces Panders typically Embrace from the low rungs of society, recruiting from the miscreants and excitable rebels who make excellent fodder for the Sabbat's war efforts. Those who join the ranks of the Sabbat and do not know their clan are placed among them. A number of true psychotics and sociopaths have entered into the Panders' ranks, but these individuals often die among the fires of the sieges. Still, the Panders are hardly a stable bloodline, populated by those too angry with society at large - for whatever reason - to become a useful part of it. <<<< BACK